A Bellicose Slap to the Face
by flowerninja
Summary: This might be the last time Kate gets to see the ruggedly handsome writer known as Richard Castle. When Kate starts falling back down the rabbit hole of her moms death, she doesn't realize what she's inviting to her "tea party" Will Kate ever see him again? Precursor to my next story Through the darkness)


"Castle, I'm sorry! But it's not fair for you to ask me to give this up! To abandon my mom!" Kate fumed.

"Kate, I'm not asking you to abandon your mom! I'm…." he stopped, trying to gentle his voice. "Kate. I love you. But you know that, don't you. But that doesn't matter to you." he paused. "And I would never, ever ask you to do something like that, okay?! I'm just saying I'm scared Kate. " he paused, blinking quickly. Kate winced. She'd never seen Castle like this. Well, almost never. The old Castle would never admit to being scared. But she was afraid. Afraid if she stopped, her mom's case would slip through the cracks.

"Rick." she murmured. "I'm sorry. But I have to do this. Without you. I have to protect you." she said quietly.

"Protect me?!" he asked incredulously. "Kate, isn't part of being a team, working together?"

"Yeah. Normally. But in case you haven't noticed, there is nothing normal about us! Or our situation. This is something I can't have you putting yourself into. It's too dangerous. I'm sorry.."Rick cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Kate, you mean everything to me! And I...Even if I shouldn't..I trust you. Well... at least I respect you. If you don't want me in this…"

Kate's phone buzzed. It was a message from Him. The man claiming to know who killed her mother. She pursed her lips, and shorthand texted Kevin that she was "getting info on JB case dt old WHG."

"Kate, be carefu.." but he didn't get to finish before she stalked out, slamming the door behind her. He fell on the couch, but winced in pain as he felt something stab his ass. "Dammit!" he grunted. He reached into his back pocket, and withdrew a pair of...earrings? _Shit, these are Kate's_ he thought. He cradled them close to his chest, and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

Kate made her way up the stairs of an abandoned warehouse, her gun in hand. Her phone buzzed again. It was from Kevin. She ducked behind the stairwell to read the message. "Need BU? Mn'Spo and the team?" she frowned, and replied with a "No. I'm good. B on alert." and started up again.

*Back at precinct.

"Yo, Espo, check it out. Beckett's on her way to get some info on her mom's case. She says no backup, but told us to be careful. " Kevin explained to his partener. Esposito nodded. The two were still there finishing up some extra paperwork.

"I think we should go. She say where at?"

"The grain factory downtown" confirmed Kevin.

"Let's go. Oh, and no Castle. He'll freak out too much!" barked Espo.

5 minutes later

Beckett exited the roof, her adrenaline pumping. She scanned the rooftop for goons. Upon seeing none, she started moving quickly and quietly to the a small rusty "dropbox" where the envelope of information was supposed to be. But at the last second, she saw him crouched in the corner behind a big vent. She raised her gun. "Police! Come out peacefully and put your hands where I can see them!" she commanded. Kate shoved the worry back down her throat, swallowing the bile that made it's way up her esophagus.

"Nuh-uh detective. Not happening. Drop your weapon, or I shoot." came the male voice. He crept out, carrying a hefty IMI Desert Eagle. When Kate saw his face, she stumbled.

"Damian! What the hell?! You know who ...Or you..". She voiced as steadily as she could. "I will shoot." she warned. The man laughed. Damian was once her informant for a secret ops mission. But a traitor now, she guessed.

"I highly doubt that, Katherine." he guaffed. He lunged towards her. She tried to shoot, but he overpowered her, and grabbed her G18. She whirled around for a high kick, but missed.

"I..will get you! You son of a bitch!" she boomed. He chuckled, low, deep, and maniacal. Kate shuddered inwardly. She tripped and fell, gasping at the sudden impact to her ribs. She kicked a leg out, a tripped him. But he quickly recovered, and twisted her arm behind her back. She tried to flip backwards, using her feet as a spring. But he sucker punched her in the ribs, and she gasped when she found herself halfway off the roof. "Get me up, so we can finish this man to man!" she wheezed. Kate tried to pull herself up. But suddenly all of that combat training seemed useless. She strained her ears, and surprisingly enough, sirens rang out. _Must be..them…_ she thought. Her vision danced with little black dots, but she just made out Damian's figure running towards the rooftop door. _Well, maybe this is it. I've had a good run. Maybe I didn't get him….but oh…_ when she realized what she was thinking, she stopped. _No! I will do this, for him!_ she growled. Her ribs were killing her, and her shoulder felt like it was tearing. _Come on guys, hurry up._ she thought angrily. When four shots rang out, she breathed. Kate heard a body thump on the floor, knowing it was Him. That they shoot Him. "Espo! Ryan! I'm over here!" she cried weakly. She bit her lip, trying not to cry. She couldn't let them see her like this. Suddenly, Kate felt a pair of arms grip hers, and started pulling her up. She choked out a laughing sob when she saw Ryan. "Oh God. Ryan. Thank you..Thank God you didn't follow my orders!" she chuckled, wincing as her ribs twinged. Kate threw her arms around him. And then gave Espo. a hug. "Wait..you got him?!" she cried.

"Yeah, we got him. And you. I'll get a team out here and….tell them..well I'll think of something. " murmured Espo.

"Thanks" said Kate.

"Kate Beckett, what the hell happened to you?! You look like death.?" said Ryan.

"Gee, thanks Kevin." she wheezed."I...I was supposed to grab an envelope, and was..blitz attacked." she muttered.

"I'll call an amb...:" started Esposito.

"No! I'm fine. I...I'll just go home and take some painkillers and sleep. I just feel like I was hit by a truck." she said.

"And look just as bad." teased Kevin. She grumped, and half heartedly smack him in the arm.

"Look, I'll…..go stay with someone. Cover for me.." she breathed. The two male detectives frowned. Kate knew they didn't want to hear that she was fine. But she wasn't about to go to the hospital. Not now at least.

"Fine. But be careful." came the command. Kate nodded. Ryan helped her back down the stairs of the abandoned warehouse. He gave her a final hug before helping her into her car.

"Be safe," he warned.

"I will. And thank you Kevin. You saved my life. I owe.."

"No, Kate. We're partners, friends. You don't owe me. Understand?. " he replied.

"Yeah. But thank you. I'll see you later." she said, before shutting the door to the Crown Vic and driving off, wincing as the seatbelt dug into her sternum, and shoulder. She found herself taking the road to Castle's loft. _Oh Rick. I am so sorry._ she thought to herself, blinking away the tears that gathered behind her eyes.


End file.
